metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Aether
Atmosphere with Phazon? Nowhere in Prime 2 does it say that the atmosphere was filled with Phazon, which is why it caused damage. It makes more sense that the dark matter (in the game-sense, not real dark matter) that permeated the dark world would damage Samus via annihilation. (she came from the light world) Why is this so? Because Phazon in Prime 1 was clearly seen emitting gaseous or airborne particles, but did not damage Samus until she came in DIRECT contact with Phazon (as was Prime 1 and Prime 2). Secondly, light matter/energy emitting fields would cancel out the dark matter, it wouldn't make any sense that light crystals would block out Phazon particles... Therefore, I feel change is necessary, and do so accordingly. --edit-- Spelling errors also fixed 74.135.206.1 03:35, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :While I agree with your idea, I don't think that dark matter would cause this, but anti matter would. Dark matter is just super dense material that could create black holes. When you get anti-matter and matter get together, look out, they won't react very well. The energy scene of the Varia Suit probably helps stave this off but it is quickly worn away by atom sized nuclear reactions. The Dark Suit has much better shielding and reduces this damage substantially and finally the Light Suit (ironically enough) has the best shielding that prevents this damage. This idea is supported by the Ingstorm not being able to harm Samus.--KnightNapier 03:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Planets destroyed by Samus Dark Aether has all the properties of a planet and is also listed under the Planets template. So i added it to the trivia sections for the Dark Aether, Phaaze, Zebes and SR388 pages as one of the planets destroyed by Samus. Sorry I did not have it because Dark Aether is from another dimension. Thats why I did not count it.(SebastainE 01:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Dimension not Planet I removed the "destroyed planets" category because Dark Aether was not a planet; it's an alternate dimension. However, I have kept the "planets" category since it and Light Aether make up a single planet. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) So why isnt it a planet? It is essentially a copy of Aether, living in the same space as each other, but isnt it still a planet nonetheless? In fact, in several scans/holograms and lore, we can see both distinct planets (one is very smooth, while the other is cracked by the leviathan and somewhat twisted). Also, the fact that Dark Aether has its own unique habitants and not just mirrored, copied, twisted versions of Aether's (darklings dont count), proves that it has its own ecosystem and etc. The last thing i can say is that Dark Aether is still an entire planet (needing planetary energy) within a dark dimension, compared to other dimensions like the one where Gorea was imprisonned (which was simply a pocket dimension of some sort? I could be mistaken). Hope to hear from anyone who can clearly prove me the Ing's homeworld is not a planet. (Latinlingo 04:45, May 26, 2010 (UTC)) I would also have to say that DA is a planet within a dimension: it meets the size requirement, and it does not orbit another non-fusing body (which would make it a moon). The "dark dimension" probably extends well beyond Dark Aether at least in terms of space, although I do not know if there is anything else in it... perhaps at some point after we get this particular conundrum streightened out I will actually write an article on the dimension itself, as opposed to the planet......AdmiralSakai 19:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Though you called it planet, I still think it's just Dark Dimension that base on normal Aether, as it have their room that seemed to copying Aether's room, except that it lacked door and access the connect to each area (from Agon to Fortress for explain). So giant, it's Dimension. --FredCat100 22:41, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Me and AdmiralSakai seem to be on equal agreement to consider Dark Aether is a planet within a dimension, for all the reasons mentioned earlier. As for FredCat100, you might need to elaborate a bit more on your arguments. :No hard feelings :). (Latinlingo 01:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) : Wow thanks for clearing it all up about whether it was an actual dimension just for Dark Aether instead of a pocket dimenion. I guess Phazon combined with Wormholes doesn't bode well for the space time continuum :). Dark Aether I noticed something that did not make much sense. They said that Dark Aether occupies the same space as Light Aether, but when samus enters the planet, she is in Light Aether. In the Defiled Shrine, the dark version of the landing site, there are Ingworms blocking the door. So if Dark and Light Aether occupied the same space, wouldnt you see Dark Aether features (such as Ingworms), as well as Light Aether features (because they're in the same space?). Now say if samus brought her gunship onto Dark Aether, now if she flew off the planet then re-entered, there would be a problem. If you re-entered and it was Dark Aether, that would suggest an alternate universe, but if you re-entered and ended up in Light Aether, that would not make any sense. Not only that, but it's odd how other Leviathans dont form dark worlds (Dark Tallon IV or Dark Bryyo) plus if a Leviathan smashed into a planet at that speed, then it's suprising how little damage it did (on a planetary scale). Now at the end of the game (when Samus takes the last planetary energy), it's suprising how for a whole dimention collaping, there is no spatial distortion (only debris from buildings, but that seems more similar to an earthquake). Another thing that dosent make sense is the rifts, now it appears that Samus is going down some sort of interdimentional tunnel, with Dark Aether on one side, and Aether on another. Also, do Leviathans carry the dark element? In Metroid Prime 3, when in a Leviathan, there is no link to a dark element. My theory is that there always was a Dark Aether, but the link between the two worlds was not strong enough to allow travel, and when the Leviathan impacted the planet, it joined the two worlds together through some sort of interdimentional bridge and the Leviathan ended up travelling through it into Dark Aether, leaving a large impact crater on Dark Aether (look at the hologram of Dark Aether), and a partial impact on Light Aether (Torvus forest and agon plains were damaged). Now the Phaz-Ing, which were onboard the Leviathan, adapted to the dark, harsh climate of Dark Aether. So the first Ing may have looked like Inglet, but were mutated into other forms (for example, the regular Emperor Ing looks like an Inglet at first, but when he transformed into a warrior ing shape, it referes to him as "Mutated Emperor Ing"). Even after Samus had recovered energy from the three regions, there was no damage done to those areas in Dark Aether (apart from the sky turning red). Now it seems travel between the two worlds is from the Sky Temple energy. So maybe from Samus taking the energy from Dark Aether, it causes the interdimetional bridge to brake (remember that Ing trapped in the rift). If a country was made of two pieces joined by bridges, then you can imagine if they seperated, then the bridges would brake, and there would be a large earthquake. You have to take into consideration the fact that the Leviathans can bend space and time and create wormholes, and they have enormous quantities of Phazon. Those two together are dangerous especially the Wormhole ability. I'm guesing the Levianthan must have activated the Wormhole ability just prior to impact. May have done this becuase it suffered heavy damage by the luminoth and couldn't slow down to surive impact. Now the wormhole must have been distorted by the Phazon causing it to reach another dimension. Dark Aether may have existed, but the Leviathan weakened that region of space allowing rifts to open. The light of Aether may have contributed to some effect as well as half of it was tramsitted to Dark Aether following the Leviathan impact. Hope this helps, but it's what I think based on what I saw from the game.Reclaimer1 (talk) 16:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Side note: Please sign your talk page edits with four tildes (~~~~). Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Lethiathon? Since The lethiathon's impact created Dark aether but theres no point of impact on aether, and the lethiathon is not seen (Although on isn't seen in prime, but the chozo built something around it) Could Dark Aether be the Lethiathon itself?Pikmin theories (talk) 21:17, June 17, 2016 (UTC)